No sound
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Levi es un joven profesor de preparatoria. Estricto, gruñón y malhablado. Con una mueca disconforme en ese rostro atractivo. En el inicio de año escolar llega a la institución un chico muy peculiar; alto, castaño y de preciosos ojos verdes. La discapacidad de Eren generará una armoniosa convivencia entre los dos, algo que podría terminar en un romance prohibido. EreRi/ 18
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Primera parte.

 _Las mejores y más bellas cosas de este mundo no pueden ser vistas o incluso escuchadas; deben ser sentidas con el corazón.-_ **Helen Keller.**

El otoño había arrasado con las pizcas de un verano caluroso. Miles de estudiantes regresaban a clases luego de un periodo largo de reposo. Levi estaba seguro que muchos de esos chiquillos no habían siquiera tomado un libro en las vacaciones, sólo habían disfrutado de las playas o seguramente de la vida nocturna en alguna ciudad cercana a Berlín. No estaba completamente seguro. Tampoco le importaba.

\- Buenas tardes, Levi – dice una chica rubia de grandes ojos azules. Se llama Petra Ral, es la profesora de Literatura y Filosofía de la Preparatoria Sina.

\- Tardes, Ral. – Levi siempre se refiere a otra persona por su apellido, resultando ser curioso para algunas personas más jóvenes que él.

Levi Ackerman es profesor de Algebra avanzada y Estadística. Un hombre de estatura baja, cabello azabache y unos ojos azul hielo. Llamativos y atractivos como toda su persona. Levi es un hombre pragmático, de pocas palabras, grosero y sarcástico. No le gusta gastar saliva innecesariamente, se refiere a sus propios alumnos como mocosos. A veces los insulta de una manera cruel y socarrona.

Erwin Smith, el profesor de Historia suele decirle que su mal carácter les da motivo a los chicos para señalarlo como un enano gruñón. A Levi no le importa realmente lo que opinen los demás de él.

\- ¿Está listo para el primer día? – pregunta Petra en tono amable, sonriendo siempre.

Petra es joven y muy bonita, Levi sabe que es la amante de Erwin, los había atrapado en la sala de profesores fornicando. Y Aunque Erwin estaba casado con la dulce Margaret, era un secreto a voces que en ese matrimonio no había ni el más minimo cariño.

\- Supongo – responde tajante. Apresurado sale del estacionamiento donde minutos antes se había encontrado a Petra, ella estacionando su Honda negro, saludando a algunos colegas.

El azabache deja atrás a la rubia, con pasos cada vez más rápidos se direcciona a la oficina de Pixis, el estricto director del plantel educativo. Ya va tarde, y con lo mucho que odia ser impuntual se atreve a trotar un poco para llegar a las nueve en punto.

\- Un minuto antes, Levi. ¿Quieres derribar tu propio record de puntualidad o sólo estas emocionado porque tendrás al grupo de tercer año por primera vez? – Pixis pregunta al escuchar la puerta de su oficina ser abierta de golpe.

No tiene que girarse para encarar al invitado, sabe de sobra que se trata de Levi Ackerman, el joven profesor francés que llevaba radicando en Alemania cinco años.

Levi cierra la puerta con cuidado. La oficina es lúgubre, sin color. Todo de tonos obscuros a grises, apagado en realidad. Una mesa ergonómica erigida en el centro repleta de papeles desordenados, una fotografía familiar y la placa metálica con el nombre del director. No hay cuadros, sólo una enorme repisa de trofeos, todos ganados por los Titanes de Sina. El equipo de futbol americano de la preparatoria. Dos pequeños pero cómodos asientos de cuero negro son lo más elegante de toda la estancia.

\- Me imagino que el inútil de Smith ni siquiera ha puesto un pie aquí – afirma cansino, sopesando la respuesta.

\- En realidad llegó hace media hora.

\- ¿Qué? – Levi se sorprende de lo puntual que ha sido su amigo cuando nunca antes se había tomado la molestia de llegar temprano.

\- Ya sabes, Maggie es una buena esposa y lo ha enviado a nosotros antes de lo previsto.

\- No lo dudo, Pixis. No lo dudo. – Pixis gira la silla con los pies encarando a Levi.

El profesor luce completamente alineado. Lleva un traje negro, una camisa de seda debajo del saco y una perfecta corbata del mismo color anudada con cuidado. Su cabello está más corto y el flequillo rebelde que caía a los lados del rostro ahora está hacia atrás, embadurnado de cera, le parece.

\- Ya sabes a donde ir: ultimo grado. Tu horario te será entregado al final de la jornada. Ve a patear algunos culos adolescentes.

Levi asiente, girándose sobre sus talones sale de la oficina sin despedirse.

.

.

.

Levi abre la puerta del ultimo salón que se encuentra en el ala noreste, en el último pasillo. Es un espacio de cuatro paredes, todo es blanco, reluciente, nuevo.

Al momento de entrar, todas las voces se apagan y un sonido estremecedor acaricia sus oídos. Docenas de pares de ojos lo miran con atención, sin perder un minimo de sus movimientos. Los mocosos del último grado son los peores, por palabras de la propia Petra. Incontrolables, burlones, rebeldes.

Una manada de idiotas con las hormonas alborotadas y con cientos de malas palabras en su vocabulario. Levi ya ha trabajado anteriormente con jóvenes de diecisiete años. No le parece nuevo encontrarse con miradas hostiles, recelosas, o con sonrojos de las féminas, algunas cuchicheando sobre él.

Bufa a toda respuesta.

\- ¡Muy bien malditos mocosos! – su voz es fuerte, atronadora y con una pizca de desinterés que pone a todos los chicos en alerta. – Me llamo Levi Ackerman, seré su profesor de Estadística. Tengo una paciencia muy corta así que no me la acaben en menos de una hora. No permitiré burlas, chistes locales, sobrenombres, alguna pendejada digna de mocosos como ustedes. ¡nada!, yo soy el que manda aquí. – Levi camina hasta su nuevo escritorio de madera vieja, deja caer el portafolio que lleva consigo. Los adolescentes se quedan petrificados ante la mirada mortal que les dirige. – No soy su amigo, ni su mamá. Conmigo trabajaran sí o sí. Y quien se quiera pasar de listo no recibiría al final del año mi recomendación para una buena universidad. ¿Ha quedado claro? –no escuela respuesta alguna. Cierra los ojos por unos segundos para luego volverlos a abrir y con voz amenazadora soltar: -¿Ha quedado claro o no?

\- ¡Sí! – responden todos al unísono.

\- Bien. Voy a empezar anotando en el pizarrón mi criterio de evaluación para que no tengan la menor duda en cuanto a tareas u exa…-

Un suave toque interrumpe su perorata provocando que todos los alumnos giren su cabeza en dirección a la puerta que ya ha sido abierta.

Levi frunce el ceño. Hay un chico de metro setenta y algo frente a él y a todos sus alumnos, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y unos enormes ojos que brillan gracias a la iluminación natural que se cuela por las ventanas.

\- Llegas tarde mocoso -

Sin embargo, no hay una réplica por parte del adusto joven de mirada centelleante. El chico carraspea y de su boca sale un gorgoteo, como de ave herida.

Sus temblorosas y morenas manos hacen señas con los dedos. Todos en el salón expresan su desconcierto para nada discreto. Levi, que sabe el lenguaje de señas debido a que su especialidad como pedagogo le había inmiscuido con niños con necesidades educativas especiales, le hizo saber que ese chico no era como los demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Sin voz

Eren Yeager.

Levi mordisquea la goma del lápiz con insistencia. No puede calmar las ansias que bullen en sus venas, como si quisieran explotar bajo su piel y derramarse por todo su sistema.

Había trabajado con chicos como Eren anteriormente. Chicos que tenían discapacidades, que sufrían en mundos que no convergían con el de los demás, como experimentos que salieron mal y ahora se mostraban al mundo: temerosos y sin orgullo. Levi les había tomado un cariño especial a esos chicos. Porque estaban rotos igual que él, porque les hacía falta _algo._

«Y a mí también me hace falta algo»

Petra abre la puerta de la sala de maestros, entra con calma y pasos precisos. Ella está toda elegante con su falda de lápiz y blusa de cachemir.

―Oh, hola, Levi – saluda regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

Es muy hermosa y pequeña. A Erwin le gustan así las mujeres. A Levi no. Prefiere a las personas altas, de mirada fiera y cabellos rebeldes. Él no comparte los gustos de otros hombres. Los que prefieren a las sumisas y delicadas. Él las prefiere salvajes y briosas.

―Hola – devuelve el saludo. No hay sonrisas ni mayores gestos. Petra entiende que Levi es así y que no hay mucha ciencia en querer entenderlo.

Levi la observa diligentemente mientras ella se prepara dos tazas de café. Sabe de sobre que esto lo hace para Erwin y que lo ha encontrado ahí pero eso no interrumpirá su tarea. Petra no tiene que esconder su clandestina relación ante él, porque conoce a Levi un poco y Levi no dirá nada sobre ello.

― ¿Cómo van las clases? – pregunta. Ha pasado una semana desde que iniciaron el ciclo escolar.

Levi lo ha tomado bien, es normal como todos los años. A diferencia de otros profesores que no querían volver a las aulas disfrutando sus vacaciones de verano. Él necesitaba volver a su rutina que a veces lo asfixia.

―Bien, como de costumbre – responde autómata. Petra sonríe y gira la testa encontrándose con los ojos fríos de Ackerman.

―Supe que llegó a tu clase un chico nuevo – se refiere a Eren, el chico de cabellos castaños con mirada de gato. Sí, Levi sonríe ligeramente al recuerdo. Petra advierte _eso_. – Yeager, Eren. Un chico singular, ¿no?

Ackerman levanta una ceja. Petra sabe algo que él no, o sólo juega a saberlo y quiere que él lo diga. No está completamente seguro. Apenas ha tratado de hablar con Eren. Y no hablar de la manera propia. Pero ellos dos se entienden.

―Supongo. Es mudo, ¿lo sabías, no? – Levi devuelve sus globos oculares a los papeles que anteriormente estaba leyendo.

―Lo recibí en su primer día. Estaba muy nervioso por encajar. Sus padres me dijeron que es la primera vez que él está en el sistema escolarizado. Ya sabes, se había mantenido encerrado durante mucho tiempo por su… uhm, problema.

El resaltador de textos lastima su vista ligeramente. Pero sigue tratando de que está inmerso en sus documentos y no en la voz suave de Petra y el tono de preocupación aderezado con una culpa que no debería sentir. Ella comienza a hablar de Eren Yeager.

Que a Eren le gusta jugar baloncesto y que es muy talentoso en ese deporte. Que sus padres esperan que consiga una beca deportiva a pesar de su discapacidad, que Eren tuvo una enfermedad muy horrible de niño que le arrebató una voz que para él es desconocida.

Pero que Eren siempre se muestra positivo delante de los demás. Es un firme ejemplo de tenacidad. Cosa que a Levi le parece estúpido. Más no se lo dice a Petra porque eso sería políticamente incorrecto.

―Ya veo – Levi se saca los lentes de lectura para limpiarlos con un pequeño paliacate especial para ello.

―Bueno, me voy. Erwin espera su café – se ríe fingiendo inocencia. Levi no dice más. Deja que Petra se salga con la suya.

En la soledad del salón, se permite exhalar un sentido suspiro.

.

.

.

― ¡Qué estupidez! No pienso juntarme con ese bastardo – alega un chico de cabello semi rubio y ojos almendrados.

― ¡Jean! – regaña su compañero que es rubio al igual que él, sólo que su cabello es de oro puro y sus ojos de azul cielo. – Eren es un chico muy amable. Deberías intentar ser bueno con él – dice Armin con solemnidad de quien ha sido víctima de acoso alguna vez.

Aunque Eren es nuevo, ha brillado como el sol y se hizo de bastantes amigos. Le agrada a todos menos a Jean que cree que Eren se aprovecha de su condición para ganarse el afecto de su musa: Mikasa Ackerman. La chica le encanta, es su motivo para salir de la cama todas las mañanas. Y ella ha caído en los encantos de Eren. Obviamente esta celoso.

―Me da igual, se siente mucho sólo porque está discapacitado – refunfuña contra la mano de Armin Arlet.

Los ojos de ambos observan a Eren rodeado de chicos y chicas. Es como una estrella de rock o algo por el estilo. Todos quieren ser sus amigos. Y Eren está sonriéndole a todos mostrando sus hoyuelos y dientes perlados.

―No es así, dale una oportunidad – insiste Armin.

Jean barre con sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo de Eren. ¿Qué es lo que le ven? Es guapo, sí. Pero él también lo es. Y además, es el capitán del equipo oficial de la Preparatoria Sina. Eren apenas llegó y ya se hizo de todos tan jodidamente rápido que se siente estúpido.

―Cállate, Armin – Jean se pone de pie y abandona al pobre de Arlet.

La cafetería esta rebosante, así que Jean prefiere irse a las gradas a tomar el almuerzo. Sin la compañía de sus molestos amigos aduladores de Yeager.

Sin embargo, en la última grada está la mujer de sus sueños.

Mikasa Ackerman sentada decentemente con su almuerzo en su regazo y la mirada lejana. Jean siente enormes deseos de acercarse. La observa desde la distancia, quiere hablar con ella, acercarse o algo. Hacer que la lejanía entre los dos sepa menos dolorosa para él.

―Ehm… -balbucea, casi seguro de querer gritar – Mika…

Jean se detiene abruptamente. El idiota de Eren –quien sabe cómo – se instala junto a su adorada mujer.

― ¡Hijo de puta!

Mikasa y Eren mantienen una conversación a través de señas. Claro, ahora todos se expresan así. Definitivamente, Jean se siente muy idiota.

.

.

.

Levi entra al departamento seguido de Mikasa. Los Ackerman son primos lejanos, no se hablan a menudo y se visitan frecuentemente.

Puede ser porque en sus genes no está ser amables todo el tiempo o que realmente Levi es un poco gruñón con respecto a querer ser abierto ante temas que considera íntimos. Y Mikasa no es de las que insista mucho en ello. Es tranquila e indiferente.

Sólo está ahí porque a veces duerme en donde Levi para no gastar en el transporte o no llegar tan tarde a clases cuando estas son demasiado temprano.

― ¿Quieres cenar algo, mocosa? – Levi se dirige a ella como si fuera su alumna fuera de la escuela.

Mikasa lo mira por encima del hombro, se dirige a la habitación de invitados donde la espera una cama reconfortante y calentita.

―Sí, por favor.

Levi asiente, sus pies lo guían a la cocina. Mikasa entra a la habitación que es destinada para ella y algunas visitas que llegan de repente, deja la puerta abierta para escuchar el ruido de los trastos y a Levi maldiciendo.

El Ackerman prepara una cena rápida, no insípida. Él sabe cocinar bien, no como un chef pero sí aprendió algunas recetas de su madre.

Sabe que no debe demorarse mucho, Mikasa está cansada y con muchos deseos de dormir. Levi también quiere descansar. Y mientras prepara la cena, la cual consiste en pollo con verduras y queso mozarela, piensa en la conversación que tuvo con Petra y Eren.

Entonces la curiosidad que merma sobre él se expande por toda su cabeza. Mikasa aparece en el umbral de la cocina para preguntar si ya debe poner los cubiertos en la mesa. Levi asiente.

― ¿Preparaste té o agua de frutas? – pregunta Mikasa muy suave. Levi vuelve a asentir. – Bien.

Cada quien toma asiento en el lugar que más prefiera. Levi en la cabecera y Mikasa al extremo de la mesa. Parecen llevarlo bien, ambos cortando el pollo y compartiendo el silencio.

Empero Levi se desespera un poco. Mikasa tiene mucho que contar y él quiere saber cómo ha estado su día.

― ¿Cómo te va? – la pregunta sorpresiva asusta a Mikasa que lo mira como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. – Quiero saber, nada más.

Mikasa se lleva un trozo de pollo a la boca. Mastica con lentitud, sus ojos grises de un tono más obscuro, lo miran seriamente. Termina de masticar y responde con cautela:

―Bien, es la primera semana. Ha estado tranquilo – suspira.

La primera semana desde que entró a clases. No ha sido la gran cosa en realidad. Excepto porque conoció a Eren y le parece que es un chico estupendo a pesar de no poder hablar.

Levi quiere preguntar sobre él pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

― ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? – intenta persuadir.

Mikasa advierte sus intenciones y sonríe.

―Sí, Eren Yeager. Es nuevo, ya lo conoces. Le das clases.

―Oh, sí. – Se hace el desinteresado.

Se sumen en otro corto y breve silencio.

―Creo que me gusta.


End file.
